Fudel Era
by Vampiress-Of-his556
Summary: A story of a half wolf demon, kira. and how she finds love and lust. kira is a strong demon, even for a half demon. she gets called trisha, for a human's sake. kag/inu san/mir. adult content, and lemon! don't read if you're under 18.
1. And so we meet!

_My name is Kira Kanoski._

_being a half demon is quiet easy, us hybrids or mutts as sesshomaru-sama calls us, tend to be easy going. unless of course you're a half demon like me. i just turned 39 in mortal years. so this will be quiet an interesting story if i do say so myself!_

**START!!!**

it was a fairly normal day today, walking through out the forest of fudel era japan. long ago i was mated to a wolf demon, who ulimitly kicked me out for attempting to kill his tribe. i suppose you could say i wasn't actually mated to him. oh well! he had just turned leader over my old mate's pack of wolfs. his name? kouga... no.. not my old mate, his name was nasu.. he was very powerful, and a great leader as far as i could tell.

anyways! i'm walking through the forest, and i come across a kid. much younger than i, so i suppose i shouldn't care.. right? it's to bad i'm half demon, but i'm also half human.. before i was transformed into a wolf demon, i _was _a priestess in training.

i cradled the child in my arms, it was a little girl. i watched her carefully, she wasn't breathing. then my senses kicked in and i turned to see lord sesshomaru behind me. i've always called him lord considering his status in strength and power. he looked to me a moment before grunting and pulling tensaiga out. before i could see what was going on, he sliced the sword right through the girl. which made me drop her jumping back "sesshomaru! are you crazy!? you just..." but before i could finish he turned and walked on. the little girl awoken and looked around.

once her eye caught mine she screamed loudly, making sesshomaru return and look at me. "you! you destroyed my village!" she screamed at me, when she saw sesshomaru. she stood and hid behind him. i raised an eye brow in question. "i've done no such thing you brat!" i growled leaping forward only to be stopped by sesshomaru. "what's your problem!" i growled at him, only to get the: back off, stare he always often use to give me as a child under his care.

yes. my old mate before he had fully become my mate gave me to sesshomaru to care for me. children back then weren't his biggest strength. but probably a weakness considering once i was in full health and strength i kept wanting to fight and beat kids of the demon village up. sesshomaru kept spanking me and locking me in a windowless room. until, of course, i was old enough he couldn't control me.

i eventually got to the point of being able to break out and fight against other kids of the village...

anyways.. back to my story: sesshomaru mearly looked at me, i saw a faint smile crawl onto his cold face. "my my.. you've gotten older..." i stood back as he said this. he didn't even move forward, but i could feel his eyes looking me up and down. if only i could read into his thoughts! maybe that'd make it so much easier.

not saying i could read thoughts, of course. that would be an awesome power, but no. my only power is being able to control fire. which scared the main wolf councel, because only wolf leaders are allowed an element. so it shocked them that i was able to control fire that easily. truth be told, my old mate gave me a special ruby red crystal. it was one of the old elemental crystals. so i was happy to accept it.

i gave him a hateful scowl and disappeared into a ball of flames. so i didn't know what happen to him after i left.

**********************

Almost two hours later, i had come across a demon. it wasn't very big, but i noticed it had a shard of the shikon jewel. i had remembered that a girl named kagome had broke the original shikon jewel, so it had to be a shard of the special jewel. i smiled and swiped my claws through it, ripping the shard out and killing the demon. "_i wonder if kagome would want this?_" i questioned myself, i smirked to myself.

this gave me a change to see inu-muttface, i giggled mischeviously at myself. and disappeared into another ball of flames.

************************

I reappeared next to a hut, walking in i seen the usual sango, shippo, inuyasha, and kagome. but i had to wonder where miroku had gotten off, too. i had a slight thing of liking disturbing him, one time he touched my ass and i slapped him so hard, it left three claw marks on his face.

kagome flashed me a smile, and then her smile faded some as i held up a shikon jewel shard. "here.. i think you want this.." i said tossing her the jewel shard. she cought it with ease, and stood up and hugged me. i nodded, but then i sensed somebody approching.

i turned on my heel and walked out. i seen a guy dressed in monk robes, standing and walking with miroku. if i listened closely, i could hear him talking about girls and how to gain their attention. i rushed forward and stood in front of miroku. only to see him cower away and hide behind the other monk. i giggled "what's wrong miroku-kun?" i smirked edging forward. i heard him mutter the other guy's name. "daniel.. keep her away from me" i heard him whisper. he only nodded and touched two fingers to my head. i looked cross-eyed up at his fingers and felt a shock of pain shoot through me, making me back away. i gave a faint growl of anger.

he looked at me and then yelled out "begone with you demon!" kagome came out and stopped this daniel guy before he could hurt me. "daniel.. this is ki... trisha... she's only a half demon, don't hurt her." kagome said, calmly pulling his arm down. he glanced to kagome flashing her a smile "fine.." he said turning and walking to the hut, miroku closely behind him. i sighed "what the fuck was that all about?!" i demanded to know more than asked.

kagome shook her head and looked at me. "he doesn't like wolf demons.. he's jealous over kouga.." she said softly. and walked to the hut and entered. i gave a low growl of hate, and disappeared.

---------------------------------

_**i'm sorry it's so long.. but this is the first chapter of "**__fudel era__**" i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! check back later for the second chapter! sionara! ^_^**_


	2. Strength

_**Disclaimer:**__ i do not own any characters of inuyasha. i only own kira, trisha, and daniel. and any other characters i make up in this story. as for the inuyasha gang and otherwise.. i do not own!_

**START!**

it passed several days before i finally decided to escape from where i was hiding. izuke and kitto. two of my demons friends staid with me to keep me company. kitto was a coyote demon, and izuke was a half fox demon.

me, kitto, and izuke all left the forest to enter into the village. we all three walked to the hut and i poked my head in. a lady that was short and very old looked up. "hello kaede.." i said softly. she smiled "yes kira?" i smiled and looked around "where is kagome? i have another shikon jewel shard for her... actually several shards..." i muttered the last part.

she nodded and told me exactly where she was. i smiled and walked out. standing next to kitto and izuke. "so." izuke started. "where is she?" i nodded "follow me!" i said and rushed off. both girls keeping up with me. izuke's element was earth. and kitto's was ice.

after about twenty to thirty minutes we finally made it to where kagome was. or well, where she was suppose to be. i ran into the same monk as before. cocking an eye brow up. i sighed "is that the guy who attacked you kira-san?" kitto asked. her voice was high pitched and soft. i nodded. he walked forward and narrowed his eyes to me. "and what exactly are you demons doing out here?" he asked. i held up a small bottle kagome had given me. it held nearly eight jewel shards.

daniel's eyes widened upon seeing them. "i come baring a gift for kagome.." i said softly. daniel finally looked to kitto and izuke. "is that girl to your left a wolf?" i looked to my left to see kitto. i shook my head. "she is no wolf demon.. she's a coyote..." i said confidently. then he turned to izuke "and her?" he pointed i looked over and mumbled "a fox demon..." i said walking forward, both girls staid back some and i pushed my way past daniel. and walked forward only to see inuyasha on the ground sniffing around like a dog. kagome was no where to be seen. only then did i realize what territory i was in.

the wolf demon's cove wasn't very far from here, i could smell kouga all over this place. i turned to daniel. "where is kagome?" i asked, he shook his head and shrugged. i told kitto and izuke to stay with inuyasha and daniel, and the rest of the group. the nodded. a littler fox demon, who was shippo. jumped down and landed in my arms. "hi shippo" i said softly, he smiled to me. "hi trishaa.." he said. to kagome i was known as trisha. i couldn't figure out why she didn't want to call me kira. but she didn't. she even got shippo into calling me trisha.

i tossed shippo over to izuke. when i did shippo yelled "izuke! it's you!" and i glanced back to see shippo hug her. izuke seemed happy to see shippo too. izuke wasn't very old, in fact she was very young. she had grown alot over the past two summers. she stood up to my shoulder now. her hair completely white. and her eyes a silver, in battle her eyes would turn red or gold. she even had a bushy tail like shippo.

kitto had a tail like my own. but it was a coyote's tail none the less. i don't see how any mortal could confuse her to a wolf like me.

i nodded to daniel "is kagome at the wolf's den?" i asked, daniel nodded "inuyasha took her there to stay saf..." but before he could finish i disappeared.

********************************

at the wolfs den, all the male wolfs looked hornier than usual. i walked up to kagome who was sitting on a bed of hay and dead grass with her back turned to the wolfs. "kagome..." i said carefully. she turned her head up with a hatefilled look but soon calmed down once she saw me. "trisha!" she stood up and hugged me. "i have something for you..." i said and pulled out a little bottle with eight shards of the jewel in it. the jewel was protected by a barrier so demons wouldn't know i have them.

goddess of the moon, kaguya. blessed the bottle so that i could hide the shards of the jewel. i dumpped them into her hand and she smiled "thank you! you know.. with you around to help collect jewel shards.. it's making it alot easier.." she said with a smile putting the shards into a bottle i had asked kaguya to bless also. a jewel was starting to take form with all the shards i had found for kagome over the last few months.

a small one, at the very least. naraku was still alive, and still had most of the jewel. i had stolen only eight shards from him.

i felt the presence of something coming and quickly went out side. kagome stood behind me, which i didn't realize until after she was standing there and gasped. the wolf demons being slaughtered before my very eyes. i gave a low growl "bird demons! leave this land!" kouga yelled to them throwing rocks at them. i turned my head "kagome.. go back into the den and don't come out!" i said darkly walking forward, i pushed kouga out of my way. "leave you vile wolfs! this should be our territory!" one bird growled. i jumpped into the air and slashed my claws through it. i yelled "you bird demons have no right to be here.. leave or i'll kill you all!" i threattened. they left, sensing my power i'm sure they was scared completely of me.

most demons in this time were scared to death of me and my power.


	3. Be mine

_**Disclaimer:**__ i do not own any characters of inuyasha. i only own kira, trisha, and daniel. and any other characters i make up in this story. as for the inuyasha gang and otherwise.. i do not own!_

_**Note:**__ there is a lemon in this chapter. if you are under 18, or do not wish to read a bunch of sex scenes. then turn and leave this story. this story will have several more "lemons" as you people call them. so if you're under 18. or you are mature and just don't wish to see a lemon. then go.. leave the story.. but if you like this chapter? please leave a reveiw! :[_

**START!**

the birds left, and i glanced over to see inuyasha and daniel standing beside kagome sango and miroku coming down on the two tailed cat demon, kirara.

i stood there, my fist clenched up. i stood up top the demon bird, growling. i jumpped from the bird after a moment, taking a deep breath in. "enjoy the jewel shards kagome.." i said but before i could disappear. kouga grabbed my wrist. "and where the fuck do you think you're going?!" he growled. i looked at him, and smirked. "where ever the fuck i feel like kouga!" i laughed, pulling my wrist free i pulled him towards myself. kicking him back onto his butt, he let my wrist go. and within a minute i vanished from sight.

************************

a few days passed since i had seen kagome, or inuyasha. i really hadn't felt up to seeing them. kitto and izuke both had went on their own way, leaving me alone. and in peace. i was sitting at a stream, drinking in some water. then i hear something, or someone familiar coming close to me. i stood and looked up to see kirara, sango and miroku on her back. i had to wonder where daniel and kagome were, even a small part of me asked where inuyasha was. they both landed and both got off the large cat, which soon shifted into a small kitten. miroku sat beside me with sango on the other side. i could feel my eye twitch. kirara jumpped into my lap and i instinctively pet her head. "what are you both doing here?" i said softly, looking down to the two tailed kitten in my lap.

they didn't say a word, as i noticed inuyasha, kagome, and daniel finally ariving. i placed kirara to the side and stood up. my wrist was grabbed by miroku. i was amazed after how scared he keeps acting of me, he'd touch me. "let go monk!" i growled. it didn't even phase him. i sighed and stood there. as soon as daniel was off inuyasha's back, he walked over and whispered into my ear. "i request to talk to you in privet.." i nodded and tugged my hand free with ease. i watched as inuyasha and kagome both sat down. kagome in inuyasha's lap. as if he's protecting her from me.

***************************

i walked with daniel into the forest, we walked for what seemed like forever. finally coming to a clearing, i looked at him. his eyes were hard. he pulled me into his arms holding me close. his arms incased me practicly. i didn't even move, i had to wonder why i didn't. but i didn't even think about it. instinctively i wrapped my arms around him. around his waist anyways.

what possessed me to hold onto this man? what possessed him to hold onto me? i had to wonder. and yet, i hardly thought on it as he pulled back, he looked me straight in my eyes and leaned forward, his lips brushed against mine. i felt my heart beating rappidly in my chest.

everything around me seemed to blurr, i must have collapsed in his arms. i felt his arms wrap tighter around me.

when everything became clear-er, i saw him over me. i felt the cooled off grass under me, against my legs and my lower back. i wore the natural wolf clothing. i looked up at him and noticed his eyes filled with concern. what was with this guy. then he whispered into my ear. "i'm glad to see you're awake..." then i felt his lips against my jaw.

for the next few months i'd be fertile to be mated too. and every wolf and dog demon knew it. that's why i wasn't near anybody for any long period's of time. i gave a soft moan, without realizing what he was doing with his hands. --when a wolf demon is in heat.. the slightest touch of the opposite sex could set us off.-- his touch made me want to strip and take him as my own. but the thing with mating, is mates are together until one of us dies off. if we're lucky neither dies or gets killed. and we live on for as long as we're suppose too.

for a moment i lost myself in his touch. his hand on my breast, rubbing and squeesing it gently. his lips pressed against the flesh of my neck. i knew a human could never mark me. but my body made me want to mark him as my own. transform this man into a wolf, and make him mine.

i instinctively moved so he was between my legs. and his manhood as close to me as it possibly could through the clothing. i enjoyed this human's touch. i never did have a.. mate, before i was turned into a wolf. so this man was practicly calling the human within me. his mortal touches felt light, and loving. i almost melted right there.

but the demon half of me gave a sharp pain into my heart, and i pushed him off. "no.. i can't!" i said moving back away. i saw the lust within his eyes. daniel had crawled closer to me. he whispered sweetly "if you're not mated already.. yes.. you can." he pushed his lips against my own. and i melted into his grasp yet again. he acted like the wolf demons when us female wolfs are in heat. going for what they want. but not as bad. he is more gentle than the wolves.

male wolf demons tend to take the female wolves, no matter what the female wolves want. we tend to go into hiding from the male wolves. so we don't end up mated to one we don't want.

i could feel him remove my light armored top. letting my breast free. then i felt his lips against them. kissing my breast tenderly. i could feel his touch to them. rubbing and squeesing. penching my nipple. i could have been thrown over the edge right there. but it takes a little more than that to throw me over any edge. then i felt him remove the black furred skirt off me. kissing down my stomach. his lips felt soft against my flesh. i dug my claws into the earth under me. the grass felt so cold against my flesh. but that isn't what sent a chill up my spine.

he pushed the tip of his tongue against my clit. i arched my back up, and nearly pulled his hair out trying to his tongue deeper into my pussy. which he gladly did. he rubbed my clit with his finger, and his tongue wiggled in side of me. i moaned out louder. feeling ready to go over the edge. but i couldn't let myself. i had to stay calm. i wanted him in me. i pulled his hair, and pulled him up to meet my lips. i could taste myself on his lips.

i undid the knot holding his robes together. and pushed the top off. only to see muscles amongst muscles. i moved my hands over his muscles. licking my lips as i do so. i then moved them down his stomach, and pushed his bottoms off.

he kissed my lips, harder than last time. i managed to push his bottoms off and reveil his cock. he pulled back and smiled to me, "are you sure?" he whispered in a husky voice. i nodded my head, i knew i needed a good mate. and if it had to be human. than kami help me. it would be human! he put himself to my opening. and began to push himself in. i moaned feeling each inch slide into me.

i had mated once before, but he died due to protecting me. i scratched the earth under me when i felt him move in and out of my body. i could feel him becoming one with me. only a demon would know how this feels. human's would just think it's sex. i could hear faint moans slipping past his beautifully pink lips. as screams escaped my own. i begged him. "harder.... faster! oh god don't stop!" i felt myself ready to explode. i didn't want him to stop. but knew he'd have too if i orgasmed. most wolves stop after one orgasm. that's when they are connected, and the bond is created.

i could hear him whisper into my ear "cum for me.. make me your mate..." i was breathing hard. pretty much screaming my lungs out. i wanted this to last as long as i could have it. then he reached down and rubbed my clit. i felt myself clamp down onto him. he gave one good thrust up to the hilt and came at the same time i did.

i gasped for air. and scratched his arm. not enough to tear it off. but enough to draw very little blood. he staid like that for a moment or two. both of us panting for air. when he finally did pull himself out of me. he didn't move. he rolled to his side and held me close to him. i had mated to a human... a _human_! of all creatures in this world. i mated to a human. but was he mine? i had to wonder. right now i had no care, i snuggled into the warmth of his body.

we had staid like that for several hours. until he got up. he got dressed, as did i. but he gave me another kiss before he left "i promise... you're mine.. and mine alone.. and i am yours..and yours alone!" he gave me a tight hug and then left.

i stood still dressed, frozen to that spot. watching my mate leave to be with the group he hung with. i knew he'd be safer if he staid with them as a human.

---------------------------------

_**alright.. i know a lemon.. it had it coming!**_

_**well.. i hope you people like this chapter.. i know! it's a little dirty.. but for you kagxinu fans.. kagome and inuyasha have one coming up in the next chapter... it will be in my very own point of veiw.. so poor trisha won't be explaining inu and kag's sex..**_


	4. The bond created, and the pain it causes

_**Disclaimer:**__ i do not own any characters of inuyasha. i only own kira, trisha, and daniel. and any other characters i make up in this story. as for the inuyasha gang and otherwise.. i do not own!_

**START!**

it had passed two or three days since i seen my mate. my body felt weaker with each passing day. i had to see him again. i just had to! sesshomaru had told me when i was a pup, a little younger than i am now, that if i ever mated to somebody, that if i wasn't with them for long periods of time. it would eventually cause my body harm.

i didn't expect three or four days to cause this. i walked through the forest, i knew exactly where he was. i used the trees to hold me up. i used my sword as a cain i had to get to daniel. if i didn't i knew it'd be the end of me.

after what seemed like a centre. i finally got to the part of the forest close to him. i collapsed in a clearing just a few inches away from him. i knew i could call him forth if i tried. because i was closer to him now. i had enough strength to push myself up enough to call for him. the link i had was built into him. i could feel what he felt.. and i knew i could send him what i felt. i sent a shot of pain through his chest the best i could.

i then collapsed to the ground and passed out.

****************

[Daniel's Pov]

i sat around a camp fire kagome had made with some matches. i smiled listening to them talk about storys from the past. then my smile faded, a strange pain within my chest. i looked around to see if a demon was trying to kill me. only then did i feel another pain, only this time, it was in my whole body. i fell backwards. gaining kagome's attention along with the rest of the group. "daniel... DANIEL!" she continued saying. the pain grew worse.

inuyasha looked around, and only then did he noticed her scent. trisha's scent.i watched through blurred eyes as he vanished to go get her. he came back within a minutes time carrying her in his arms.

she gasped for air as soon as her hand touched mine and sat up. the pain had stopped in my chest, i watched her. "are you alright?" i whispered. i had told inuyasha to take her to a clearning, and i would follow. so we sat alone in this clearing. kagome had made us a small fire to keep us warm. she glanced up at me. "where am i?" she asked with such a soft and beautiful voice. i smiled pulling her into my arms. "you're with me now.. there is nothing to worry about..." i whispered into her ear softly. i didn't dare tell her about the pain.

instead i had asked inuyasha about a demon bonding. and he said that's where the pain had come from in the first place. that it's possible trisha had felt lonely, her demon side wanting it's mate.

i held onto her, not letting her go this time. "i'm sorry you were hurt my love... you'll stay with our group.. so the demon half doesn't kill you." i heard her sigh. "the demon bond... i can live on my own without you..." she said i felt confused and slightly hurt. "what do you mean.. i can't live without you.." i said.

i felt her move so her lips were against my neck. "can i mark you?" she asked.. i nodded my head. and i felt her K9 teeth sinking into my neck. into a blood vein in my throat, and then after about a minute she pulled back and i felt like fire was rushing through my veins. my entire body burned. i let out an actual growl like a wolf. and fell back. my hair had changed in color slightly. and some how my ears moved into wolf like ears. and a tail appeared on me. my nails grew. and became longer. my eyes changed from blue to gold.

trisha had dark brown hair with blood red streaks through it. i had the same color eyes as her. i saw inuyasha and kagome come over. kagome had grabbed my hand. her, sango, and miroku held me down. inuyasha however attacked trisha like she was the bad one. i could hear her scream. and i smelt her blood. and then i saw a fire ball flying off into the sky. then it all went black.

*******************

[trisha's pov]

i landed just a little ways away from where sesshomaru was. i knew he'd smell my blood and come towards it. which i was right. i laid on the ground asking tennsaiga to make sesshomaru help me. which again, it did. sesshomaru rested my head on his lap. i had woken up to see his unsmiling face.

"are you ok kira?" he asked softly. i had fully healed now. but i could feel daniel was unhappy with inuyasha. i nodded my head. "yes sessho.. i'm alright..." i said sitting up. sesshomaru always showed a soft spot for me. he cared for me since i had mated to the strongest wolf demon of all time. sesshomaru's father was great friends with my ex mate. my old mate had spoken highly of the father of sesshomaru. and even sesshomaru himself.

sessomaru had picked me up and we both vanished in his energy ball back to his castle. his kingdom.

*****

once we got there, he laid me in the bed his father use to sleep in. inu papa had placed me here when i was human once. inu papa was great friends also with my sister. "rest kira.." sesshomaru said to me softly. soon after i had fallen asleep. and he left the room.

********************************

[auther's pov]

sesshomaru had walked from the room in which he laid kira within. letting her rest, he walked down two main halls. and then entered the grand hall way. where of which he was greeted by two survants under his father and now him. "sato.. sako.. both of you walk up to my father's old room in an hours time. kira is up there asleep. and after an hours time is up. i want you to check on her..." he said in a deep voice.

both sato and sako nodded. sako was the little boy and sato was his sister. both went to the kitchen to tell the cooks to fix sesshomaru's favorite food. and to fix something to kira if she wakens.

sato then heard a scream and quickly disappeared to the room where kira was at.

"yes lady kira?" sato asked her. kira fell from the bed and screamed. "i have to see daniel! i can't let him be alone and away from me." she said then added "sato.. tell sesshomaru... no.. scratch that don't tell him i'm awake.. or that i'm leaving.. tell him you came to check on me and i was still asleep." she said with pain lining her voice. kira had to get back to daniel. she couldn't stand to be away from him any longer.

sato nodded "yes lady kira.." and with that sato turned on her heel and vanished from the room to tell sesshomaru what kira had told her to say.

"lord sesshomaru-sama.. kira is still asleep sir.. i thought i heard her. but it was just my imagination." she said softly. bowing to her lord. sesshomaru gave a half nod and turned on his heel to the dining room "very well.. i shall let her rest.." he said knowing full well kira wasn't there.

**********************

kira watched the small child like survant leave. she then walked over to the balcony and growled "i'm coming for you daniel! don't you worry about that!" she said she jumpped into the air using the bar as a lift off and disappeared from the room and area completely.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**well.. i hope you've enjoyed this chapter.. i think this one is plenty long enough! lol!**_

_**now! please reveiw this story if you've liked it. i would really appreciate if you people tell me what you think.**_

_**and yes.. i realize i have typos. don't have to tell me that. that's obvious to myself.**_

_**^_^ sionara!**_


	5. reunited never to part!

_**Disclaimer:**__ i do not own any characters of inuyasha. i only own kira, trisha, and daniel. and any other characters i make up in this story. as for the inuyasha gang and otherwise.. i do not own!_

**START!**

[kira/trisha's point of veiw]

i felt like i was walking through the forest forever before i had finally came to the village. i could feel daniel inside. growling at inuyasha. "why did you try to kill her?! she was marking me.. inuyasha you're an ass! you almost killed her! she's my mate now! how would you feel if i killed kagome!" i almost wanted to laugh right then. knowing full well he wouldn't kill a human. demon or not.

kagome squeeked when inuyasha pulled her close and growled at daniel. whom of which was now a wolf demon. "you touch my mate and i'll kill you myself wolf boy!" inuyasha seriously hated the wolf kind. i'll have to beat kouga. ayame couldn't stop talking about kouga for two seconds. the girl was head over heels in love with him. but all kouga could think of was kagome. it was pathetic if you asked me. when kouga was younger he always sucked up to my mate by saying he'd never fall in love with a human in a million billion years.

he's only 93.. it's not right. i highly doubt a million years passed. getting myself distracted by daniel. i didn't notice the arrow being shot at me. which pierced my arm. i let out a loud yelp of pain.

i know this because daniel, inuyasha, kagome, sango, and miroku all came running out of the hut. keade shot me. she actually fucking shot me! i growled pulling my arm free "what do you think you're doing you old hag!" i said breaking the arrow in half. pure arrows like hers couldn't hurt me. well.. maybe a little. but not like kikyo's arrow hurt me. i wasn't sure what made that priestess shoot me back then but it mattered not.

i growled but daniel grabbed me. "it's ok... calm down trisha please!" he said pulling me into the hut.

********************

once in the hut. i sat down and kagome gave daniel some bandages for my arm. but before he could put them on me my arm was healed. "what the..." he muttered looking at my arm. "minor wounds don't stay very long... especially for me daniel.. my body heals faster than most wolf demons..." i muttered. kagome set a bowl of dumplings in front of me. which i gladly ate. unlike inuyasha who was making her fix ramen for him.

i enjoyed ramen every once and a while. it wasn't uncommon around here anymore. i smirked. "hey inuyasha... i think i sense a demon close by.. do you mind going and checking?" i asked. i got a glare but he stood and left the hut to go check. i laughed "stupid mutt" i crawled over and got his ramen. slurping it down faster than inuyasha normally did. mmm. beef flavored. my favorite. the whole group stared at me as i scarfed down inuyasha's ramen.

when he got back however i had already put the bowl down and when he sat down i swear i think he screamed. "who the fucking hell ate my ramen!" he growled. everybody looked at me. "what? i didn't do it!" i said with a evil grin. inuyasha started towards me until "sit boy!" kagome said and inuyasha flew into the ground faster than light speed itself. i couldn't help but bust into laughter "better luck next time muttface!" i said laughing. i think sango and miroku both gasped. kagome however didn't. she was use to inuyasha being insulted by kouga. me insulting him was no different. daniel only looked in horror at me.

inuyasha got up and growled. "i let that mangey wolf kouga get away with calling me a mutt.. but you... i won't let you get away with this!" he growled. before he could get at me. daniel was standing behind him. with lightening speed he grabbed inuyasha's kikone top and dragged the muttface out of the hut.

"i told you yash! i refuse to let you hurt my mate!" he growled and kicked inuyasha high into the air. with speed uncaught by the human eye he was in the air once inuyasha was level. he kicked hard enough inuyasha slammed into the ground. making a decent sized crator.

daniel however slowly floated close to me. once he landed. "lets go else where ok?" he asked me glaring at inuyasha. inuyasha just twitched laying in the crator. i nodded and left with daniel.

*************************

it was a rather happy journey. ok.. so we didn't go that far. we had actually walked up the steps beside keade's hut and past the bone eater's well. we sat on an uplifted spider root under the sacred tree of a thousand ages. as kagome called it. daniel smiled to me. "you're my mate now... so... um.. what do mates normally do?" he asked sitting cross legged on the ground.

i looked at him. "you mean you've never been mated before?" i asked shock lining my voice. daniel perked an eye brow up. "um.. i've never been mated to a demon... if that's what you're asking.." he tilted his head. my eyes widen i slipped down onto the ground and laid my head against his shoulder. "right now.. i feel weak.. mostly because i wasn't with you.. the bond was created...i just wanna sleep." i muttered. he nodded and moved so i was laying between his legs. his back against the big shimboku [sacred tree of a thousand ages] tree.

he nodded from what i could tell. "rest will be good... but once you are rested.. can i mark you?" i heard him ask. i tilted my head back to look and him. i smiled "of course... but once i'm rested.." i muttered my eyes half open.

he kept his arms wrapped around me. holding me close. i soon drifted off into sleep.

------------------------------------------

_**ok.. so that's all you get.. lol! i hope you enjoyed it.. even though this chapter is very short.. i promise i'll try to make a longer chapter tomorrow.. right now though? my eyes are half open and i'm ready for bed!**_

_**remember! if you liked the chapter.. REVEIW EEETT!!!**_

_**sionara! 3**_


	6. pregnant such a joyous time!

_**Disclaimer:**__ i do not own any characters of inuyasha. i only own kira, trisha, and daniel. and any other characters i make up in this story. as for the inuyasha gang and otherwise.. i do not own!_

**START!**

it was night time by the time i had woken up. i was laying on the ground, and kagome's scent was nowhere to be found. i could smell daniel's scent just fine.

i pushed myself up, looking around. my head felt light, almost as if i had been nearly killed. i looked around, what i could see was a fire lit. and daniel sitting opposite of me. i looked up. "what happened?" i asked, his head shot up at me. "what do you mean?" i heard him ask. the ears on my head twitched. "you look upset." i said softly sitting straight up and hugging my knees

he flashed me a wolf fanged grin. "nothing is wrong with me my love" he whispered. of course, with my super sencitive hearing i heard him reguardless if he whispered or mouthed it.

i sighed "whatever you say..." i said and stood up. "lets go... i don't feel comfortable near the dog demon's territory.." i mumbled i pulled a hair tie from my leg warmer, and pulled my hair back. my hair was sort of multi-colored.. most of the time however it was black. but certian nights it'll turn pure white, like inuyasha's hair. along with my wolf ears.

anyhow, tonight was one of those nights, where my hair was snow white. daniel looked nervous. "i don't want to leave... not yet.. are you half dog and half wolf?" he asked. i was taken aback.. as a human i had white hair, it was from a desease that had spreaded it'self through my old village. before i left. i sighed. "no.. i am a half wolf demon..." i said softly watching him, then i added "and i really don't want to be in this territory with my hair color as it is now" i said walking right over the fire, that did absolute no damnage to my body.

i pulled him up by the gold sash on his monk robes. my nose wrinkled "we'll get you a new kiconi.. this one reaks of human and demon..." i said as coldly as sesshomaru would. i saw his eyes widen "you want to get rid of my kiconi just because it smells of humans and demons?" he asked. i pushed him back with a snarl

"monk robes such as these do not fit the wolf body you have now.." i said. making a fire ball i pulled out a wolf clothing just for him. and i tossed it to him. "take those off and put these on..."i said and the fireball quickly vanished. i turned so my back faced him.

hey! i may have seen him nude once.. but i do give people privacy when they truly need it.

him as my mate, and the alpha male. i gave him privacy.. he grunted and my ears twitched to hear the monk robes dropping to the ground. he placed the wolf armor on. ok, so i watched a little from the corner of my eye. he looked amazing. he had a full wolf's tail, and his ears.. they was like mine, only a little smaller. i smiled. "you can turn around ya know" he said softly. i quickly turned to see him placing the last of the armor on.

i walked over to him. and ran my fingers into his hair, making it spike up. then i heard a familure voice. "well well well... seems we have a wolf pup on our territory..." i looked up to see kouga. who quicker than the blink of an eye had tackled me to the ground "hiii sister kira.." he mumbled, he knew daniel hadn't learned my true name.. and just as well.

i growled kicking him in the stomach and up into the sky, within the blink of daniel's beautiful blue eyes. a crator had formed and kouga was in the center of it. "woah! what just happened?" i had already landed as he asked. "kouga.. this is a dog demon territory... we wolves are not welcome here.. you should know that..." i said baring a fang.

daniel watched me as kouga pushed himself up "but my love! kagome! i must have her." i gave another loud growl. sliding into the crator, i hit kouga hard over the head "kagome is inuyasha's mate! besides! you promised ayame! don't betray her!" i growled even louder.

daniel, i saw from the corner of my eye, had moved away a little from us both.

i jumpped from the crator "come on daniel... i'm heading ... rather i was heading back to the village in which i was originally born in... care to come with me?" i tilted my head with a smile. my ears twitched as kouga left in a whirl wind away from the village of the dog.

daniel gave a stiff nod, and took my hand. i made a fireball and we both vanished.

***************************************

we appeared at a village far off in the west. daniel froze looking at everybody "w.. white hair.. even on the children?" he glanced at me then to the others. i took a deep breath in "yes... because of a desease in my village.. each one of them's hair had turned pure white... nobody could find a cure for it.. most of the elder had died out very quickly. children are rare." i said softly regret lining my voice. i had been one of the many children effected by the out break.

one of the newer priestess came forward and embraced me in a hug "hello lady trisha.. it's a pleasure to see you again.." she said softly and kindly. her voice always sounded musical and vibrant. it was also calming.

i nodded as she whispered "whos the new one?" she asked as she pulled back. my eyes widened and i looked to him. "my new mate... daniel.." i said. by the way, the priestess name was sherido. her brother was the priest of the village.. heriko. both was twins when born. she bowed to him. "it's a pleasure to meet you daniel.." she said softly.

daniel smiled. we both walked back to the hut where she staid. "lady trisha... the castle had shown itself..." she whispered. i saw daniel's ears twitch. "what castle?" he looked up at me finally. i sighed "my old mate had built a castle for me long ago... for me to access it however.. i have to give birth to a son... that's near to damn impossible for me..." i sighed explaining the whole castle thing to him.. leaving a little detail out.

i stood. and as i did, heriko came into the hut with a smile. "why hello lady ki... i mean lady trisha..." i hung my head closing my hand tight. i was 18 when i left the village. heriko and sheriko were both 19. did i forget to mention the desease let my village live longer than any other humans around? yes, the desease let us live twice as long as normal mortals.

"yes... hello heriko... it's nice to see you too.." i bit my tongue to not run my claws through his stomach. turning to daniel, i gave him the look to stand. he did at once. "it's nice to meet you both" he bowed his head and i rolled my eyes walking from the hut. daniel however didn't come for me. as i continued to walk. heriko came and followed me. "what's wrong kira? when you was mortal you loved me! ever since that stupid wolf came along and turned you..." i cut him off right there.

screaming out loud "if that stupid wolf hadn't come and turned me! i would be dead heriko... i would be dead! my sister's body melted and her bones turned to ash that fell through the boards of that hut you now call home! if kizume hadn't come along? i would be dead! my sister transfered her powers into me.. increasing my problems.. i could have died!" i screamed louder.

daniel must have heard me, within the blink of an eye he was standing behind heriko "i suggest you leave my mate alone..." he said softly into heriko's ear. heriko pulled away and pushed daniel into the koi pond. "if you stupid wolves hadn't come along! kira would still be mine! she'd be my WIFE by now!" he said and ran off back to the hut.

daniel watched him until he vanished. then looked to my frozen form standing on the small path way. "whos kira?" i knew it.. he asked, i bit my bottom lip and glanced up to the sky. "daniel...." i started, thinking of how i would word it. then continued "... i am kira... the flamed wolf... long ago.. i was born to this village. i was only four years old when the desease broke through my village. my sister had become severly ill at the ripe age of twenty three, she died... and her powers to sense the jewel had some how transfered into me. i would have died... if i hadn't found kizume before it happened. i remember he told me. "as you laid limp in my arms, i had actually begun to cry... so i sank my fangs into your neck. giving you the nessicery power to survive..." and ever since.. i've been known as the flame wolf..." i explained softly looking at him.

i watched as daniel got confused. he pulled himself up and raised an eye brow at me. "so you've already been mated too... isn't it against inu youki law to mate twice." i let out a low growl. i hated when somebody compared the wolf demons with the long lost cousins the dogs. "wolves don't go by the inu youki law! wolves are free! we live by no law!" i growled

i had turned on my heel. and felt daniel's body heat against my own. his lips pressed against my shoulder. "i see... well, i'm not letting you go..." and then i felt it. his K9 fangs had shifted. and he grazed them to my neck. "may i mark you, my mate?" i heard him whisper into my ear. i nodded my head. and felt his fangs sink into my neck. i gasped for air.

then and only then did i actually feel the demon child within my womb. when he pulled his fangs back, i saw my blood quickly vanish from his teeth as he licked it off. my neck healed, and gave off a violet color. he smiled "you are mine, as i am yours... my love..." he whispered sweetly.

i bit my bottom lip and whispered "d..daniel?" i studdered. but started then continued "i'm pregnant..." i gave a soft unbelieving smile. i felt his head lift from my shoulder as his hand cupped my jaw and gently turned my face to look at him. "pregnant? you mean i'm gonna be a daddy?" he said with a hopeful smile. i nodded my head stiffly and he let me go and jumpped into the air dancing around.

one wrong move and he fell backwards into the koi pond yet again. making me giggle. i walked over and daniel pulled me into the pond. i let out a loud screech and a big splash. and he chuckled "don't giggle at me for landing in the pond.. or i'll pull you in and get you all wet too!" he said. i gave out a laugh and he moved and splashed me. making me squeek. "not fair..." i said splashing him back.

i then smirked and jumpped into the air. high above him. and disappeared into the forest just on the hill above the village. kizume had burried my sister's remains that he could find, in a small shrine. over looking the village.

daniel followed quickly.

i laid there, with nothing on in the middle of the clearing.

daniel came into veiw. and he quickly stripped the armor off. and pinned me to the ground. reguardless if i was pregnant. the child had a protective barrier around it until it's birth.

our lips met. our body's clashed.

he was between my legs within an instant. pounding his cock in and out of me. he didn't stop for nothing. we had mated for i wasn't sure how many hours. i think all through the night!

but mating after mating. knot after knot. bite after bite. we was one. about the 15th time we mated, we both was tired. and weak. we laid there, daniel held me close to him. my breast against his chest we slept there for the night. i had put up a barrier around us to keep all others out.

i fell into sleep in his arms. but i knew he hadn't went to sleep.

*********************************

**[daniel's pov]**

i had rolled back, as my mate laid against me. i smiled. "_mine... truly mine..._" i thought as i looked to the beautiful star filled sky. i always did love this place. but could i ever go back to the village in which i had been in for so long? i wasn't entirely sure. ki.. i mean trisha could return to hers easily.

but could i ever return to the other?

i froze mid thought and looked down to my mate. she shivered and cuddled closer to me. i snapped my fingers and made the monk robe appear, covering us both in the kiconi top robe. keeping her and myself both warm as i held her closer, and finally drifted off into sleep.

----------------------------------------

_**alright.. so i know it's been months since i posted a chapter on fudel era.. but please do excuse me.. i've been soo busy with the other fiction stories.. i kind of forgot about fudel era until i was looking through the chapters and re-reading them over again.**_

_**now! *clears throat***_

_**what will become of ki.. i mean trisha? what about daniel? what will become of the child they are going to bring into the world.. is it a boy.. or girl? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON!**_

_**fudel era!**_

_**sionara! **_**:]**


End file.
